Crushed
by dreamingofmagic
Summary: Embry/Oc imprint story. Lilly comes from a abusive father, complete with a 3 year old sister. The cullens take her in. Not just for hospitality. Or that she was atacked by a vampire. Which she was. But because she is bella's cousin. adopted see inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY MOVIE, BOOK, STORY, BAND, ECT. THAT IS IN THIS STORY. IF IT WAS MADE BY ME I WILL SAY SO IN THE STORY!!!**_

Life was finally going to get better. After everything that my baby sister and I had gone through with my dumb ass father, we were finally out of the house. Though we didn't exactly get permission, I ran away with my sister Kara the night after my mothers funeral. Before my father could start on not only beating me but Kara also....

_The push sent me flying towards the counter, I hit it. My shoulder crying out in pain and I bit my lip not wanting to scare Kara who was huddled in the corner watching with wide eyes. I stood up again, head down. "I am going to take Kara up to bed" I said to my father, not meeting his bloodshot eyes. He grunted and slumped over the counter, smoking his joint. "Come on Kara" I said to my 3 year old little sister who looked up at me with eyes that were starting to leak salty tears._

_ "Lili" She said in her quiet voice. "Why Dada hurt you?" I froze on my way to reaching down to her as I heard my father walking towards us, his feet dragging across the tiled floor, I spun around so fast the room was a blur. I moved so that Kara was right behind me. I wouldn't let him touch her._

_ "Don't worry Kara" He said looking down at us, his sour breath washing over my face "I'll get you tomorrow" he walked away laughing at the look of horror on my face. My mind was made up, we were leaving. Tonight._

_ "Kara sweetheart" I said turning, kneeling so my face was level with hers. "Would you like to sleep in Lili's room tonight?" She nodded though I already knew that she would agree. I picked her up and held her close as she laid her held on my shoulder. I walked down the hallway. My room was on the first floor unlike Kara and dads room. Plus I had a door that faced the street. I lay her in my bed and lay next to her. She curled as close to me as she could, resting her head on my chest. She was soon in a deep sleep. As soon as I realized this, I carefully slipped out from under her. She sighed and rolled over still deeply asleep, her long eyelashes two dark crescents on her cheeks, I leaned over her slightly, gently brushing her pale blonde hair away from her face._

_ I turned away and grabbed my bag out from under my bed. I had packed it the day mum died just in case this day came. Inside was a old t-shirt with a wolf on it, a pair of my favorite jeans, a extra outfit for Kara a picture of my mum and dad on there honey moon, and Kara's stuffed rabbit Hoppy. I looked at the mural trying to memorize the only thing I had left from my mum. She had painted it when I was about six. There was nothing complicated about it. The mural was a simple red heart that had the Chinese symbol for love in it._

_ After I pulled a black hoodie on over my pajamas, that consisted of black plaid pants and a white tank top, and pulled my bag over my shoulders I walked over to Kara, looking at her for a moment before lifting her up bridal style. And then carefully, being sure to keep Kara asleep I walked over to the window. Leaning slightly I saw that the ground was about 6 feet bellow my window. I wouldn't be able to jump without both seriously injuring myself and waking up Kara. Guess I'm gonna have to sneak out the front door. My dad should be passed out anyways...I hope._

Luckily I had made it outside without interruption, I had gotten a scare when a floorboard upstairs creaked but it was a false alarm. Originally I was going to walk on the side of the road to my older brothers house. He lived about a hour away if you drove, so it would take me a couple hours to walk there. He lived in La Push with his wife Emily. But me being the idiot I am decided to take a short cut through the forest.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing outside at this time of day" I spun around, instinctively hugging Kara closer to me, surprised she hadn't woken up yet, to see a extremely beautiful woman with pitch black hair and blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the early dawn. She smiled, tilting her head slightly to the left. Her snowy white teeth having a sharp contrast with her blood red lips, and her lips with her pale skin. backed up against the tree directly behind me, I didn't know why, but something about her screamed dangerous. Perhaps it was the predatory way she stood, or the hunger in her eyes when she looked at me.

"I was taking a walk" I lied easily.

"A little early for a walk isn't it?" She practically purred, taking a step towards me. "And with a child no less"

"I'm meeting meeting my friend" I lied, I could try to intimidate her but I could tell that that wasn't working.

"Well I for one, am glad you are out here" She said smiling even wider. I set Kara down behind me, deciding that if this did turn into a dangerous situation, I could at least try to protect her. No. I would protect her."Oh, I see" she said, "You're going to try to fight me." She finished laughing, the bell like sound echoing around the forest. Her gaze snapped back to mine, and before I had time to blink she was directly in front of me. I backed up as close to Kara as I could, I had to protect her. "Looks like someones waking up" The person... no _thing_ cooed looking around me as Kara stirred slightly. "She smells good, I think I'll take her first"

"No" I snarled, and moved in vain to try and push the woman back. Instead she back handed me, sending me flying. I gasped in pain as I landed, my head hitting a rock. Hard, I could feel the hot blood leaking down the side of my face. I sat up painfully, my vision blurring. I zeroed in on the bitch**(AN there will be some swearing in this story. Just a heads up)** who was leaning over Kara who's eyes were beginning to open slightly. "NO!!!!" I screamed, then everything moved in slow motion, as the lady moved in closer to Kara then being pushed away by a giant wolf. And when I say giant I mean huge like the size of a large horse, I tried to keep my eyes open, desperate to be by Kara. What if those wolves hurt her... what if she- I broke off mid thought. I wouldn't think about that. I couldn't because there was a chance that if I did I would go insane. But despite my desperate attempts, my eyes drifted shut and I lost consciousness.

**Jacob's POV**

I shifted back to care for the humans. I was having Seth, Quil, and Leah take care of the vamp. The little girl was crying. I walked over to her and kneeled so I was at the same level as her. The girl flinched away, tears still leaking out of her big blue eyes. "Arwe youw goin to gwive me owies?" she asked in a small voice.

"No" I said in as much as a reassuring voice that a 6'8" werewolf boy can manage.

"I dont wike boys" she said quietly. "Theyw hurwt my Lili" she finished looking over at the other girl who seemed to have been knocked out.

"I got her" I turned around to see Leah. "We're finished with the bloodsucker" I was surprised, Leah wasn't exactly the compassionate type, but I didn't argue. I wanted to check up on the other girl. There was something strangely familiar about her. So I nodded and walked over to the older girl. Rolling her over, my eyes widened. It wasnt because of the blood that was beginning to dry on her face. Though that wasnt exactly pretty. What surprised me is that this was someone I knew. I hadn't seen her since I was ...

_"Jake!" Wined 11 year old Bella, "come on!" I followed, running after her. _

_ "Bella" A little, girl, 5 years younger than her, yelled who was running beside Bella. "slow down! We dont have to be there till noon"_

_ "And its only 10:30" I complained. I wanted to stay and play on the beach. The little girl turned and ran back to me. She looked up at me, I wasnt tall for my age, but she was still 4-5 years younger than me. _

_ "Stupid" She said, straight faced. Then seeing my shocked expression. She broke into a wide smile and tackled me to the ground laughing. "Its 11:30, you set your clock wrong" she paused. "Again" I started laughing to, realizing that she was right. _

_ "Lilly" I had wined. "Get off" she did, only to fall over again from laughing. Bella watched us from a distance, smiling slightly. The most mature even then._

The good thing is that that I actually know where to take her now. I turned around to see Seth and Paul looking at me, the fire burning the leeches remains blazing behind them. Leah was cradling the now sleeping child. "Well" I said, picking up Lilly, and cradling her against my chest "Lets take them to the cullens"

"'Cause Carlisle is a doctor right?" questioned Seth, though it was more of a statement.

"No" I responded, as I began walking towards the Cullen's house. "We are taking her there because she is Bella's cousin"

** There you have it. The first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please! Pretty please rate/comment whatever you want to call it! Just push that button! I would be so happy! And the cullens will be in the next chapter, complete with Renesmee. Plus the imprint will happen. Tell me who you want it to be kay!!! Oh, and Jakes pack consists of Seth as second in command, Leah, Embry, and Quil. Also should I have someone imprint on Kara? Like Seth? Also, should lilly recognize bella when she sees her?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long! I feel terrible. But our Internet has been down and we just got it back up.**

_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY MOVIE, BOOK, STORY, BAND, ECT. THAT IS IN THIS STORY. IF IT WAS MADE BY ME I WILL SAY SO IN THE STORY!!!**_

_Previously- "Lets take them to the cullens" _

_ "'Cause Carlisle is a doctor right?" questioned Seth, though it was more of a statement._

_ "No" I responded, as I began walking towards the Cullen's house. "We are taking her there because she is Bella's cousin" _

**Embry POV**

The door to the Cullen household banged open. Revealing a furious looking Jake, who was cradling a girl against his chest. And fallowing him was Leah who was holding a sleeping toddler. As soon as Jake entered the house I could smell blood coming from the girl in Jakes arms. "Carlisle!" I called, while racing to Jake so I could relieve him of the girl.

"Be careful" Jake warned, handing me the girl. "Bella will kill us if anything happens to her" I opened my mouth to ask why but closed it when Jake shook his head.

"Lay her on the couch" A calm voice said from behind me. I spun around to see that all of the cullens had arrived in the room. Nessie had already ran to be beside Jake. Bella was standing beside Edward with his arms around his waist. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were in similar positions. Carlisle was already by the couch and the sent coming from the kitchen revealed Esme to be in there cooking. I nodded and lay the girl on the couch. Revealing her face for the first time.

My mouth dropped open. She was beautiful, with long straight brown hair, and semi-pale skin. Her cheeks slightly pink from the chill outside. I could find no flaw on her, the connection I felt with her was impossibly strong, I could almost feel the cord connecting us and I had no doubt that it would be like that forever. I then knew that I had imprinted on this angelic creature.

At the same time that I had realized this a audible gasp could be heard from Bella. "Lilly?" She asked. Then glancing at my face, my eyes met her golden ones and I knew that she knew. I could see the anger burning in her gaze, it was almost tangible.

"Bella" Edward asked quietly. "Are you OK?"

Taking a deep and unneeded breath she spoke. "I swear to god Embry, if you hurt her in anyway I don't care if it breaks any stupid treaty. I will kill you" I swallowed and nodded. Then with some unseen sign all the everybody but Leah, the little girl, me, my angel Lilly, and me, left. Carlisle resumed to bandaging Lilly's wounds. I started shaking almost instantly after I got over the shock of imprinting and saw all the bruises and cuts on her body.

"Embry" Carlisle said, looking up from his work. "Do you need to step out side" I almost said no. But then I saw the deep wound on her forehead and my shaking went into overdrive. I nodded, and sprinted out of the house all the while venting mentally How dare anyone hurt her. She is perfect! No flaw. How could anyone hurt her. I exploded into a giant wolf, and ran.

**Lilly's POV**

Everything hurt. My head especially. But I could feel nothing outside of my body. Soon I could make out voices talking. First a deep voice. "Carlisle when will she wake up?"

"I don't know Embry" A calm voice replied. "Alice?"

"She will open her eyes any second now" a beautiful voice chirped.

"How is the little girl?" The deep voice asked. Embry maybe?

"She is with Seth" The girl, I think Alice answered. "I have a feeling that Lilly isn't going to be very happy about Seth imprinting on Kara" What was imprinting. Wait Kara! Was she ok? I swear to god if she is hurt. I forced my eyes open. Blinking rapidly against the blinding light. I sat up looking around, ignoring the sharp pain in my head. My only concern at this moment was Kara.

I looked around the room. There was 3 people in there. A short pixie like girl who I am guessing is Alice. A man with slightly waved blonde hair and golden eyes. The last person in there was gorgeous to put it lightly, Not that the others weren't gorgeous also, but this one took it to a whole new level. Perfectly flawless tan skin, and black hair hanging in his eyes. His eyes...A beautiful chocolate. He was staring at me intently his gaze full of love, adoration, and worry. But why was he looking at me like that? Who knows. But what I did know is that I needed to get out of this room. Breaking away from hotties gaze I took in the room. Plain white walls. I was laying on a twin sized bed. White sheets and pillow but with a dark blue comforter. There was a single window. Well actually the window covered the entire wall to my left, so it was one very big window. A dresser sat directly across from me with a flat screen TV sitting on it. To the left of the TV was a dark wood door, to the left of me was another wooden door.

"Who are you people" I asked coldly, directing my question to the blonde who seemed to be the leader of some kind.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is Embry" He said motioning to the Indian god beside him who was still staring at me. "And Alice" The pixie girl who also had golden eyes but with spiked black hair.

"Nice to meet you" Fairy girl(**A/N this is Alice in case you didn't catch that**) said, skipping up to the bed I was residing in with unnatural grace. She held out her hand, but I just looked at it until she pulled it back to her side.

'Where am I?" I asked still directing my questions to carlisle.

"Your in our home in Forks Washington" he replied. In. His. House? They fucking kidnapped me?!?! I jumped out of the bed, planning on dashing out the door. But as soon as my wait was put on my left ankle sharp pain shot up my leg. I gasped and plopped to the ground. I pulled my pant leg up to reveal a black and blue swollen ankle. Tears sprang to my eyes. I felt helpless. I was in pain with a sprained(or broken) ankle, my head was killing me, and I had no idea how many people were here, and if they were anything like humongousoar over there(**A/N Embry just so ya know**) I had no chance.

A hot hand touched my face, and wen I say hot I mean like 108 degrees hot wiping away the tears that I had unknowingly let over flow. I looked up shocked to see Embry Aka humongousoar gazing at me with nothing but concern and love in his chocolaty eyes. I leaned into his hand that was now caressing my cheek, but jerked back as soon as I realized what I was doing. I cringed against the wall. For some reason the pained look in Embry's eyes hurt me. It was a pain so deep it was almost physical. "Where is Kara" I asked, tears still spilling nonstop from my eyes. "I swear to god if you fucking people laid a single finger on my baby sister I will kill you. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will" Carlisle looked almost taken aback at my abruptness.

"Alice" he said looking towards the girl. "Go get Kara will you?" Alice nodded and skipped out the door. "I will be right back" Carlisle said, walking out and shutting the door behind him. What where they doing leaving me with Sir Hulk the incredible (**A/N Embry, ya she likes nicknames**) Was he going to rape me or something? Was he going to kill me. But I took back all of the thoughts when I looked at him, he was now sitting across from me Indian style. Towering me even while sitting.

"Are you OK" He asked, his hand twitching almost as if he wanted to reach out and caress my face again or just hold my hand. I shouldn't trust him! I told myself over and over again. They kidnapped me! But I did trust him. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I did.

So to answer his question, instead of lying like I should of I told the truth. "No" I whispered. My voice breaking and soon I was sobbing. Looking devastated Embry took me into his arms and held me on his lap against his hot(temperature wise) chest. And I let him. I shouldn't, I knew that. But I did, and I liked it. It felt right, I felt relaxed. Safe, like no one was ever going to hurt me as longs as I was with him. That was my last thought as my eyes drifted shut and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Embry POV**

Seeing her tears killed me inside. It was like someone had taken a dagger and plunged it into heart. Without thinking I pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest. I froze for a second, wondering how she would react. But relaxed immediately as I heard her breathing even out. I picked her up and lay her on the bed, covering her up with the thick feather comforter. Then I just stood there watching her sleeping. I would never let anyone hurt her again.

**Ok, so that is all for now but I will be updating soon. As you have read Seth imprinted on Kara. I have some more questions for you guys. Should Lilly have some powers or something that she didn't know about. And she cant be a shape shifter because she isn't a Indian Or should Kara have some powers? Also I will be putting up pictures of Kara, Embry, and Lilly on my profile as soon I can. I also wanted to thank the fallowing people**

**For reviews —TdiBridgette -lillimolly93 -vampirelover13 -SagaObsessed -r0xi .19 -painttv17**

**for putting me on there favorite author list -TdiBridgette -lillimolly93 -vampirelover13**

**Favorite story list -TdiBridgette -Twistergirl14 -vampirelover13 -SagaObsessed -Rebecca a.k.a Mrs. Jasper Hale -Twilightgirl141**

**Author alert list -TdiBridgette -lillimolly93**

**story alert list -YamiNoRei -Twilightgirl141 -TdiBridgette -lillimolly93 -vampirelover13 -TheSmallerGrayWolf -Sliver of Infinity -r0xi -Rebecca a.k.a Mrs. Jasper Hale -painttv17**

**You guys are great! Thanks so very very much!!! Review are greatly apreciated, and answers to my questions are also!!! :-D**


	3. authors note PLEASE READ! Adoption!

**So I've been having major writers block with this story...obviously seeing as it hasnt been updated in years...but seeing as many people like it so much I will put it up for adoption, someone else can continue it ^_^ the only thing I ask is for you to send me a message/review about like your screen name...and if you could email me the link when you post a chapter...that would be great! Anything else just let me know...**


	4. adopted!

**Adopted by _living on a snowflakes dream_, if you wish to continue the story go to her ^_^**


End file.
